


Just A Tease

by thanku4urlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (the way that's an official tag....yall know what's up), Established Relationship, Humor, I really have nothing to say for myself, Implied Sexual Content, Jihoon is smug and Mingyu is embarrassed, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: ”It's almost like you're trying to hide something."Soonyoung had a shit-eating grin on his face. Jihoon stared back at him, his mouth set, and Mingyu realized what Jihoon was about to do. He tried to catch Jihoon's eye, tried to silently beg his boyfriend not to do it, but Jihoon just turned and made his way towards the door."Fine." He was saying. "If everyone is so invested, I'll go change."Seungcheol walked up to Mingyu just to punch him in the shoulder.After a full month of wearing nothing but shorts to practice, Jihoon shows up in long pants. The group wants to know why. Mingyu doesn’t want them to find out.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	Just A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself ok the idea happened and then it was just in there
> 
> additional warnings for hoshi using the lord's name in vain and blink-and-you'll-miss-it mingyu praise kink

It was too noticeable. That was the first thing on Mingyu's mind when he saw Jihoon enter the practice room, his hair still wet from his shower, in a black t-shirt and fitted sweatpants that cinched in at the ankles. It was too obvious. Someone was going to say something. 

And, as he'd predicted, it took about five minutes. 

"Oh? Is it going to be cold today?" Soonyoung asked. Jihoon looked up when he realized that Soonyoung was talking to him, confusion all over his face. 

"...no?" He answered, when he'd given Soonyoung a pause to clarify his question, and Soonyoung had just continued to grin at him. "What?"

"It's still summer." Soonyoung told Jihoon. Jihoon blinked. 

"Stop being weird." He finally said, pushing past Soonyoung to go further into the room, glancing around to do a silent head count. Soonyoung turned to look at Mingyu, and Mingyu pointedly looked away, only to accidentally meet eyes with Jeonghan. Then a smirk spread across Jeonghan's lips, and Mingyu wanted to die. 

The thing was, on days that they would be out of the public eye, Jihoon was very practical when it came to clothing. His desire for comfort and function over fashion was almost as extreme as Vernon's, and the only thing that kept him from being called out on it was that his clothes were so plain that most of them vaguely matched--or didn't clash, at least--so the resulting outfits weren't overwhelmingly terrible. If it was cold, he wore long pants and a sweater. If it was hot, he wore shorts with t-shirts or tank tops. And this summer had been extremely hot, not a day having gone by in over a month that he wasn't wearing shorts. 

It was extremely hot today, too. Jihoon was not wearing shorts. 

A few offhand comments were made about Jihoon’s covered legs, ones that were easy for Jihoon to brush off, though they had Mingyu choking up nearly every time. The group took a quick break after a couple hours of practice, enough time to sit and eat something, and it wasn't until Mingyu noticed Chan pointing and giggling at him, and Chan noticed him in return, that it escalated to unbearable. 

"You didn't want to wear shorts today, Woozi?" Chan asked. 

"Uh... Nope." 

"Why not?" 

He was grinning. Mingyu could feel his ears burning. Being questioned by Chan seemed to be the last straw for Jihoon.

"Why does everybody care about my pants today?" He asked, his voice loud to address the room at large. Seungcheol tried and failed to choke down a laugh. 

"It's just... Different!" Joshua said, while Junhui grabbed at his shoulders, collapsing into giggles. 

"Different?"

"You usually wear, you know, shorts in the summer." Seungkwan said. He was trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't working. 

"I can wear different kinds of clothes, though." Jihoon argued. 

"Of course you can!" Soonyoung was back, walking up to Jihoon and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's just hot in here, that's all. It's almost like you're trying to hide something." 

Soonyoung had a shit-eating grin on his face. Jihoon stared back at him, his mouth set, and Mingyu realized what Jihoon was about to do. He tried to catch Jihoon's eye, tried to silently beg his boyfriend not to do it, but Jihoon just turned and made his way towards the door.

"Fine." He was saying. "If everyone is so invested, I'll go change." 

Seungcheol walked up to Mingyu just to punch him in the shoulder. 

Jihoon reentered the practice room five minutes before break was supposed to be over, his sweatpants changed out for black and white Adidas shorts, shorts that only just passed his mid-thighs. Mingyu looked at him, and his entire body went hot.

"Are you okay?" Vernon asked, his voice loud. "What happened to you?" 

It was remarkable, sometimes, just how out of the loop Vernon could be. Jihoon simply looked at him, the questions going unanswered. The entire room broke out into laughs, and Wonwoo let out a low curse before reaching over and hitting Mingyu in the back of the head. 

Jihoon's inner thighs were littered with hickeys, red, purpled bite marks that stood out starkly against his smooth, milky skin. Mingyu physically couldn't stop staring, Jihoon walking back to where he'd left his snacks, picking up his water bottle and tossing his head back to take a drink, glancing around as though waiting for someone to comment. Finally, Seungcheol tried it.

"I thought Mingyu was the clumsy one."

"Hm?"

"Just--a lot of bruises you've got there." 

"Oh, as far as getting bruises goes, these were pretty intentional."

Seokmin spit water all over himself and the floor. It was too much of a power move; if Jihoon had decided to wear longer shorts, shorts that covered him up more, just a hickey or two poking out if he moved his legs a certain way, then he could be more easily teased. Instead, the hickeys were fully on display, and his raised eyebrow was now a challenge that none of them felt up for. Mingyu, who was blushing so hard he was in danger of catching fire at literally any moment, was a much easier target. 

"Did you--what, suck the soul out of him? Christ." Soonyoung said, turning to Mingyu in disbelief. It had been clear by his teasing before Jihoon had changed that he'd been expecting something. One hickey, maybe; that would be enough to embarrass Jihoon into changing his wardrobe for the day. Not the five individual ones that were currently visible, and knowing that Jihoon had even more of them higher up on his thighs, actually being covered up by the shorts, didn’t help Mingyu's embarrassment. 

Mingyu tried to go up to Jihoon, wanting to hide his face in Jihoon's shoulder, but Minghao stopped him. 

"I'm going to need the two of you to stay at least three feet apart for the rest of practice. For my own sanity." He requested. 

"You could make a dental imprint." Seungkwan said. "Literally. I can see every single one of Mingyu's teeth on--"

"Let's not do this." Joshua requested. 

It was so, so hard not to stare when practice resumed. Jihoon was dancing seriously, the fabric of his pants shifting with each movement, exposing his skin in different ways. The stark contrast was eye-catching, every individual red burst of color standing out against the pale background. It brought Mingyu back to the night before, how they’d looked new, Jihoon’s skin kiss-bitten and wet in the dim light of his bedroom, Jihoon under him, his breath coming in sighs and gasps, his hands in Mingyu’s hair. When Jihoon caught his eye in the mirror and winked, a cocksure grin curling his lips, Mingyu got the feeling that he might not make it through the hours they had left of practice. 

It definitely wasn’t easy. He set what was probably his record for tripping over himself, and was even less aware of his long limbs than usual; at one point he accidentally stepped so hard on Jeonghan’s foot that they’d had to take five and make sure he was okay. The members teased him mercilessly for it, and any time someone noticed him looking at Jihoon they let out a shout and were allowed to flick, pinch, or swat at him, usually resulting in Mingyu yelping, whining, and running away while everyone laughed, Jihoon laughing the hardest. 

"So, we can all agree that Mingyu is cleaning today." Seungkwan declared, when practice finally, finally came to an end. 

"Wait, why?" Mingyu groaned. "You guys really, you already--"

"You obviously have some frustrations to work through." Jeonghan said, Seungcheol lifting him to help him up onto Seokmin's back. He was already excused from cleaning for the bruise on the top of his foot, and Seokmin was excused too, because he had been designated to carry Jeonghan home. "Maybe you should channel all that sucking through a vacuum cleaner, because if we let you get near our dear Woozi again there might not be any of him left." 

It was twelve against one, so Mingyu just hung his head and accepted it, crossing the room to get the broom from a side cabinet. By a hilarious twist of fate though, Jihoon ended up losing the decisive rock-paper-scissors match and cleaning with him, and the room cleared at record speed. 

"Don't." Chan's voice was pleading, the last one out the door, walking backwards to give them imploring looks. "Please don't do anything gross in here." 

"Shut up." Jihoon said, but there was an amused lilt to his voice. Mingyu could only see Jihoon from the corner of his eye, but knew that his boyfriend was sitting on the floor stretching, his legs spread and his knees bent, and Mingyu knew he physically wouldn't survive fully looking at him. When the door was closed and it was just the two of them, Mingyu let out a loud, dramatic cry and slumped to the floor, and Jihoon burst out laughing at him. 

"I told you that you shouldn't." He said, and Mingyu whined again, rolling to look at Jihoon. 

"You didn't want me to stop, though." 

"You still could have." Jihoon got to his feet, walking up to him and stretching his arms up over his head. "It's not my fault you're so good for me." 

Those words, coming from a Jihoon that was standing over him and doing a left triceps stretch, had Mingyu pretty sure that he was about ten seconds away from combusting. 

"Why did they only tease me?" He asked. "You're the one that's all--that looks all--" 

He simply gestured, and Jihoon laughed.

"I got teased enough last night." He said, reaching down to help Mingyu to his feet. He was able to pull him up way too easily. Everything about Jihoon was infuriating. "Maybe it's karma." 

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't." Mingyu agreed, the words so immediate that they made Jihoon laugh, Jihoon squeezing his hand as he did. 

"Come on, Mingu." Jihoon let Mingyu go, handed him the broom he'd dropped, turned, slapped Mingyu's ass, then went to get the vacuum cleaner out of the cabinet. "Let's get this done." 

"I hate you!" Mingyu felt the need to call out again, because now his butt stung, just a little bit. 

"No, you don't!" 

"No, I don't." 

Jihoon wore shorts for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> [Yeah.](https://twitter.com/Woozizi_1122/status/1292456024490643458?s=20)


End file.
